The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for cleaning body conduits and/or body cavities, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system for cleaning the lower GI tract. The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, also relates to systems and methods for endoscopic steering.
The well-known enema has a long history as a system for cleaning the colon. An enema is a tube inserted into the lower colon through the rectum, and used to inject water or other liquids into the colon. Cleaning is achieved when the injected liquid, mixed with fecal matter, is ejected from the body by natural processes.
More recently, closed hydrotherapy (or cleansing) systems have been introduced, wherein a liquid source tube, optionally capable of supplying liquid under low pressure, is paired with an evacuation tube. In a first phase of the cleansing cycle liquids flow from the rectum up the colon due to the low pressure and fill the colon cavity, dissolving and/or causing the feces to fall apart; in a second phase of the cleansing cycle the mixtures of liquid and fecal matter can then be evacuated from the bowel through the evacuation tube. In similarity to the enema, the speculum of such systems is usually introduced approximately 6-8 centimeters into the body. An example is shown at wwwdotdotoloresearchdotcom.
A colonoscope (a hand-driven flexible endoscope able to reach further into the lower GI system, up to the cecum) may be used to clean local fecal deposits, by locally spraying water and exhausting feces. However, the gold standard is first performing a body cleansing and then cleaning up only small remainders during a colonoscopic procedure.
An additional solution is to provide an add-on for a colonoscope that comprises large bore working channel used to evacuate feces, and several irrigation pipes bundled together. wwwdoteasy-glidedotcom shows an add-on for a colonoscope including a working channel to evacuate feces and several irrigation pipes bundled therewith.
Additional art which may be relevant includes PCT WO2008/155776 A1 and WO2009/143201 A1.